


then i fall right back into your arms

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: @me: adding song lyrics doesn't make this story deep u dumbass, Alternate Universe - Angels, Angel Shuhua, Angel Wings, F/F, Fluff, Human Miyeon, Self-care is important, Wing Grooming, but shuhua is just neglectful of her wings, like a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: Shuhua hasn’t preened her wings in a while. Luckily, Miyeon is there to help her angel with that.ORwing grooming is an underrated prompt; and by God, i will write a fic about it if it's thelastthing i'll do. -Z
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	then i fall right back into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Lads, ladies, and my non-binary daisies, I'm back to feed y'all in this famine with my teaspoon of MiShu.
> 
> But real talk, my friend sent me this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H6jk15l1zXo&list=LLkjQXbss-1X5gPhXXEONqLA&index=51) and my soul has transcended to the 5th dimension. Like, hi. When's the wedding?

It’s only after Shuhua’s third round across the city district, that she becomes acutely aware of the itch spreading between the base of her wings. A realization that came in the mass of horridly tangled feathers sprouting from her back.

“Oh, Heavens…” She muttered, glaring childishly at the ugly bunch of old, mangled feathers in her view.

Although Shuhua isn’t entirely careless, she can be quite neglectful of her wings and go days (or even weeks) without preening them. Soojin or Yuqi would usually groom her feathers back at the pavilion. But, as of late, the two have been very busy with their “earthly responsibilities”. Given their recent promotion to guardian angels of the Third Sphere, they often watched over their human assignments and fended away the demons that lurked around at night. Evil, malignant spirits who corrupted their hosts’ dreams into unspeakable nightmares, then fed off their deepest fears and regrets.

It’s a difficult task, no doubt, and Shuhua knew better than to distract them from their duties. Especially ones that required complete surveillance of their humans, since demons were more active and hostile during the witching hours.

With a loud groan, Shuhua folds her wings with obvious discomfort. Fighting the desperate urge to just claw at the incessant itch and risk wounding herself. Or worse, rubbing the spot raw and bare of its white tufts.

Now _that_ would be an ungodly sight.

“Maybe these can wait until dawn. Soojin might be available then, and she could preen my feathers before reporting back to the High Council.”

The fledgling tells herself, but she knew it’s not that simple. Her wings haven’t been groomed in an embarrassingly long time, and now her feathers are crooked and awfully misplaced on her scruffy plumage. A far cry from the sleek ivory she prided herself of.

Sure, she tries to ignore them for a few minutes. But the prickly sensation is still there. Growing more inconvenient as her shoulder blades flared with the itching pain, and her thoughts stubbornly drift back to the unruly feathers that are causing her discomfort.

“Okay, this isn’t working.” Shuhua grumbled.

Clearly, she can’t just preen them herself. The body wouldn’t let her, no matter how flexible she can be, and large wings meant more area to cover. It’s a tedious chore for one angel to do on their own.

With much struggle and complaining on her part, Shuhua finds herself on the balcony of an all-too-familiar apartment. A few stray feathers had begun to fall out, and were piling around as a result of her rocky landing. Great, now her flight has been affected too!

Huffing in annoyance, she rustles her wings to remove any loose feathers before peering through the glass doors in front of her. The lights were still on, and they gave her full view of the room inside as her eyes drifted to a lone figure on the bed. Lying on her stomach as she randomly scrolled through whatever it is that’s showing on her laptop’s screen, deeply immersed in her little activity while munching on strawberries from a bowl.

Unconsciously, the angel’s thin lips curved into a half-smile. _I figured she’s awake at this hour._

Mindful not to scare the girl as badly as last time (she didn’t want her face smacked by a pillow again), she gently knocks on the glass to get her attention. It startles the girl, of course, and she swiftly turns her wide eyes to the source and finds Shuhua grinning back at her. It takes a second before the girl returns it with a broad smile of her own as she hurriedly climbs out of bed, her excited footsteps padding across the wooden floor as she moves to let her in.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of being graced by your presence tonight?” The girl looks pleased at Shuhua’s unexpected visit, and she eagerly shifts aside for the angel to enter. Having done this plenty of times before, she’s grown attentive enough to steer clear of the mighty wings that hung on her back—lest she receives a face full of white feathers.

Shuhua rolled her eyes fondly as the smile on her face grew wider. “I feel like I should be saying that, _mi hermosa.”_

The nickname has Miyeon laughing. Like a thousand songbirds singing together, but so much sweeter and pure. “How smooth of you, _mi querida ángel.”_ She jests lightly, a playful twinkle in her dark, brown eyes that regard her with curiosity. “But really, what brings you here? I thought you had angel duties?”

Shuhua then fidgets nervously on her spot. “Well…"

God, she really hadn’t thought this one through.

With a reluctant sigh, she unravels her powerful wings to their full span. Spreading them bare for Miyeon to gasp at when she saw their ruined state. A cluster of worn-out feathers that hung in disarray, and littering the clean floor with frayed plumes.

“Shuhua, your wings…” She heard Miyeon whisper. Her mellifluous voice being a tad softer as she expressed her concern, though not sounding too surprised at the sight.

To say that the angel is embarrassed would be a total understatement.

Shuhua bows her head slightly, opting to just stare at her feet when the girl rushes to her side and surveys the carnage. The majestic wings sagged to mirror her shame, and seemed to have lost some of its vibrance from the evident lack of care. Tufts of ungroomed down feathers were poking out haphazardly under the snowy plumage, and those that haven’t molted yet just entangled themselves in small clumps. A few of which looked painfully twisted—broken even.

“How did they end up like this?” Miyeon’s tone is laced with worry as she delicately moves her fingers along the messy coverts of Shuhua’s wings. Careful not to aggravate the neglected feathers that are splayed about in unruly fashion.

The fledgling scratched her nape, feeling a surge of heat rising to the tips of her ears. “I, uh… haven’t paid much attention to them lately.” She confessed with a bashful rub. “I was planning to ask Soojin at first… except she’s been pretty busy watching over Soyeon, so I changed my mind last minute. Then there’s Yuqi, but I bet she’s also preoccupied with guarding that Thai girl. Minnie, I think.”

“And so, you decided to come to me for help?” Miyeon finished for her, staring at the flustered angel with a hint of amusement on her beautiful face.

“… Yes?” Shuhua admits, tempted to hide her burning cheeks with her ruffled wings as they twitched behind her. “I mean, it’s not like you haven’t preened them before…”

A small giggle escaped Miyeon’s lips at her shyness, and she pouts weakly in response.

“They must’ve been super impressed to see your wings in such mint condition back then.”

_All thanks to you._ “Oh, trust me. Those birdbrains looked like they just saw something out of the Twilight Zone.” Shuhua adds with a snicker, finding the memory humorous in its own right.

Overtime, Miyeon had learned about her two friends and how they’ve recently taken the role of being guardian angels over the aforementioned girls. According to Shuhua, angels are strongly encouraged not to disclose much information about themselves and their existence—though there are certain exceptions for those who are directly assigned to handle humans, such as Soojin and Yuqi. But, even then, it’s highly recommended that they don’t reveal their physical forms in front of mortal eyes, unless absolutely necessary.

Much to their chagrin, however, Shuhua was born to be a rule-breaker. Earning herself the title of _‘rogue angel’_ from her senior brethren, due to her rebellious streak over the past couple of centuries.

Now in her defense, she couldn’t just hover around Miyeon and not make her presence known to the drop-dead beauty. Sure, she got an earful from the Principalities for being (and she quotes)— _“stupidly impulsive and irresponsible for an angel your lifespan!”—_ but she thinks that the trouble was worth it. Especially if it meant developing a unique bond with this special girl in her own time, despite not being a guardian angel herself.

Perhaps one day, she might just be. And Shuhua hopes, _prays_ even, that the human assigned to her would be Miyeon, regardless of how selfish it may sound.

The faint hum from her left pulls the fledgling out of her thoughts, and she feels Miyeon tugging her arm gently so she could lead her towards the bed. Pushing aside her things before she urged the quiet Shuhua to sit on its edge, then grabbing a nearby chair and settling down on it. The position allowed her a full view of the right wing, where she usually starts the whole process.

They’ve fallen into this routine plenty of times before, since the angel found it as an _acceptable_ reason to visit Miyeon and stick around much longer than she normally would. Ingenious, Shuhua believed, yet her intentions are so transparent that Miyeon had caught onto them shortly after. It didn’t help that she kept showing up unannounced at the same spot, with her glorious feathers in disrepair and in need of grooming.

A duty that Miyeon is more than willing to help her with.

Knowing the drill in mind, her hands automatically tend to the lower section and began straightening out the disorderly primaries. These long, asymmetrically-patterned feathers are very crucial for flight. If they become damaged or lost, one would lose the ability to fly.

Her deft fingers worked effortlessly at the stiff, alabaster plumes as Shuhua flinched under them, before letting out a sigh of relief and melting into her soothing touch. All the while, the angel listens to her beauty singing throughout her task with that distinct, honey-like voice she adores so much. One that could well deserve its own spot in the heavenly choirs back at the celestial palace.

_“For a long time, in my heart._

_Full of clouds, it rains._

_For warm sun to shine,_

_I sincerely hoped._

_Raindrops that wet my shoulder._

_When I dried, I alone._

_Was so afraid that it would remain.”_

Shuhua closes her eyes as she basks in those magnificent vocals. Like a captivated sailor who’s surrendering himself to a siren’s sonata. Drowning herself in that voice, and the warmth that enveloped her entire being as the scent of hazelnuts filled her olfactory senses. The scent she’s long associated with Miyeon, which gave her this feeling of comfort and safety every time she caught whiff of them.

_“You are like a light, after the rain has passed._

_You come up in my heart, like this…”_

After many hours of scouring through the internet and reading up on everything she can find about the anatomy of wings and the act of “preening”, Miyeon knew what to do, which feathers to pluck, and how to arrange the new ones. (It’s important to note that this was made easier by identifying the shape of these forelimbs, which are akin to those of falcons and were built for high-speed flights.)

During the first few times that Miyeon started doing this, she made an awful lot of mistakes and had hurt Shuhua by pulling out the healthy feathers by accident. The girl felt so guilty, that she almost refused to continue in fear of doing more damage than good, but the angel was quick to reassure her. Saying how mistakes are part of the learning process, and then patiently guiding her along until she was confident enough to do it on her own.

These little encouragements further solidified Shuhua’s trust in Miyeon, since wing grooming is deemed intimate and a display of strong connection between two individuals.

_“Cause you are, the light that fell on me._

_You are, like a beautiful dream._

_With seven rays, the whole world…_

_Is dyed even more beautifully, always._

_Yeah, U R.”_

As Miyeon’s skilled hands sifted through the tangled mass of feathers in her grasp, Shuhua relaxed even more with every stroke that brushed through and smoothed down the ruffled surface. She made a few noises whenever a damaged feather was pulled out, but they were few and far in-between. Soon enough, the itch began to slowly recede under Miyeon’s tender touch. Those magic fingers eased the flaring discomfort that had creeped into her shoulder muscles, and rubbed away the frustrating prickles that have irked her since.

_“On top of an empty green hill,_

_Rainbow becomes a roof._

_I lay still underneath and look at the sky._

_This throbbing I felt for the first time, with peacefulness of the world,_

_More loveable than anyone else...”_

It’s her loving touch and soothing voice that alleviated the ache in Shuhua’s back, encompassing her in this aura of calm as they sat together in companionable silence. The feeling of Miyeon’s dainty hands treating her feathers with utmost care sent a wave of butterflies in the angel’s stomach. Unknowingly, her rich, sable eyes would trail along the features of her beauty’s serene face. Tracing the contour of her perfectly-sculpted nose, the shape of her almond eyes, and the outline of her plush, calamine-pink lips that she’s oh, so tempted to brush her thumb across, wondering if they’re as soft as they look.

_God really spent extra time when he made you, did he?_

Archangel Jophiel would certainly agree.

_“When I turn my head, at your smile._

_Unknowingly, I reach my hand out, like this.”_

Somehow, she ends up staring at her face for too long until Miyeon suddenly glances up. Making the briefest eye-contact with the mesmerized angel who looks at her with so much… _adoration,_ and something else the girl can’t quite describe as her cheeks color a faint scarlet from the intensity of her gaze.

Lord Almighty, her heart must be pounding!

But, in spite of being caught red-handed, Shuhua never once looks away. Even when Miyeon shyly diverts her own chocolate pairs back to the task at hand, keeping her diligent pace with a lot more focus as a distraction from those deep obsidians watching her. If they made her uncomfortable or restless, she doesn’t say it.

Soon enough, Miyeon preens the last of her scapular feathers attached to the wing’s base and moves over to the left side. Doing the same thing as she did with its partner, while Shuhua visibly slackens now that the burning itch in her right shoulder has significantly lessened. And from there, Miyeon continues to sing in that harmonious voice of hers.

_“Cause you are, the light that fell on me._

_You are, like a beautiful dream…_

_With seven rays, the whole world,_

_Is dyed even more beautifully, always._

_Yeah, U R...”_

As the pile of old feathers accumulated on the floor, and the hands passed over the patches of smoothed-down feathers, Miyeon inspects her handiwork with pride. Smiling to herself as she examined the milky-white plumage, which had gained back an ounce of its immaculate glow from her extensive grooming. She also made sure to leave tiny spaces in-between for the fresh, new feathers to grow from and replace the original plumes that were removed.

Although the wings weren’t exactly pristine yet, the glossy finish was reserved for the cleansing pools that are scattered around Heaven for the angels to utilize. Shuhua had previously mentioned that the holy water flowing through its many streams were used to “wash away” the remnants of sin, and the earthly traces that remained from visiting the mortal world. A practice required for every angel to follow after preening their wings in order to keep them flexible and strong, while also serving as a spiritual safeguard against the dark, wicked energy that could damage them.

_“When the rain that wets my windows stops._

_Under the rainbow, you must be waiting._

_The stories I couldn’t say…_

_All of the secrets I couldn’t do…_

_I want to deliver it today.”_

Little did Miyeon know, she wouldn’t get to finish her song. Because the moment she withdraws after giving the large wing an affectionate pet, her brown eyes flit back to Shuhua’s face and lock with her enchanting black eyes as tenebrous as the night itself. The way they twinkle back at her like every star of the universe had collided, and the remnants of which are now resting beautifully in those hypnotic pools.

_(Guess you got me where you want me.)_

Without Miyeon realizing it, her body shifts on the chair as she gets drawn to Shuhua like a magnet. Her arms moving on their own accord, while her hands cupped the sides of her angel’s youthful face. Stroking those soft, pale cheeks under the pads of her thumbs, which has Shuhua’s eyes fluttering when she sighs into her nurturing touch. It was just too… _cute._ Too much for Miyeon to resist, that she inevitably succumbs to her human desires and lunges forward to capture those enticing, rosé lips with her own. Immediately, her heart soars at the delicious contact she’s been craving for.

_(Oh my God, she took me to the sky.)_

A shivering gasp escapes her mouth when she felt Shuhua responding back just as strongly. Exhibiting her want, her need, with so much unbridled passion that has Miyeon melting like butter as she collapsed into her angel’s arms, cradling the girl as if she’s the most important thing to Shuhua at this moment. Pulling Miyeon in a tight embrace as her newly-refined wings encased them both like a personal cocoon, blocking no one’s view of their heartfelt kiss as Shuhua laid down on the bed. The comforters blanketing her fall as she gently tugged Miyeon to lie on top of her. Not once breaking their lip-lock while keeping her wings draped over her beauty’s form.

_(Oh my God, she showed me all the stars.)_

Miyeon straddles the young fledgling as she kisses her harder. Loving the way their lips moved against each other so perfectly, like it was just meant to be—like _they_ were just meant to be—and pressing her chest to Shuhua’s in a desperate attempt to bring them impossibly closer. Her mind and body unraveling themselves under the hands that caressed her, marking the fair skin under her camisole with the burning touches of an angel’s claim.

_(Put your hands all over, want your smell on me forever.)_

Shuhua knew very well that she’s playing with fire at this point. Acting on these extraneous urges and submitting to her zealous ardor (with a mortal, no less!) But frankly, it doesn’t matter anymore. The Archangel Gabriel could descend from the Heavens to strike her down with his sword, and she couldn’t care less about it.

Not when her arms are full of Miyeon, her breath getting stolen by Miyeon, her mouth tasting like Miyeon, and her senses being overridden with just _Miyeon,_ who had promptly gripped the material of Shuhua’s white tunic in her hands. Almost like she’s afraid to let go of the angel beneath her, even though there’s no reason to be.

Shuhua isn’t going anywhere. She’s found her home right in Miyeon’s heart, and it’s a home she’ll protect with every fiber of her divine being. Heaven’s rules be damned.

_I don't care that I'm addicted._

The night goes on for them. Laying face-to-face on the wide bed as Shuhua engulfed her human lover within the safety of her wings, which cushions Miyeon in a white nest made of soft, vibrant feathers that keep her warm. Like a security blanket that shielded her from the rest of the world, except for the pair of stygian eyes gazing back at her. Their hearts at ease after confirming that their feelings were indeed reciprocated, and smiling at each other with mutual fondness. Sharing a few pecks and lingering kisses in-between as they savored this moment together.

A precious secret that is kept behind closed doors and wrapped wings.

**_You are always beside me,_ **

**_You are inside of my tender heart,_ **

**_Even more shining and beautifully,_ **

**_It fills the night sky,_ **

**_You’re my star_ **

**_Yeah U R, Oh U R_ **

**_U R, Oh U R_ **

_(I love you so much.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Sponsored by Taeyeon's **"U R"** and (G)I-DLE's **"Oh My God".**
> 
> Special thanks to Google translate for these Spanish words:  
> > _"mi hermosa"_ \- "my beautiful"  
> > _"mi querida ángel"_ \- "my dear angel"
> 
> ~~Am I considered a multilingual now? LMFAO~~
> 
> ** EDIT [7/10/2020]: Oh my God, the "plotting" of this fic is just dumb. Like hella dumb, you can tell how abruptly I switched ideas and bulleted straight for that fluff. **
> 
> ** This is why, kids, you don't write while running on 2 hours of sleep for more than a day. **
> 
> ** But on another note: My sleep-deprived ass didn't proofread before posting this, so I made some changes and added stuff near the end. **


End file.
